


My Love, My Life, My Soul

by CosmicGhoul99



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angry smol son Yurio, Angst, Fluff, Fluff & Angst, M/M, Oblivious Heartbreaker Katsuki Yuuri, Podium Family, Soulmarks, Soulmate AU, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Yurio is Done, Yuuri still dances, because Yuuri, so is Yuuri, someone teach me how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicGhoul99/pseuds/CosmicGhoul99
Summary: Soulmate AU where a mark appears on a part of your body. It has significance towards how you meet, or about your relationship, however it is very vague. The area that it shows up on is also very significant towards your relationship.





	1. Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction on AO3. Hope you like it!

Ever since Victor was young, he had wanted to find his soulmate. He loved the idea of having someone to love. He loved the idea of someone loving him. When Victor was four, a mark appeared on his ankle. A small, gold snowflake. Victor was ecstatic. 

Even as a small child, he knew the importance of soulmates. When he showed his mother, she wept in happiness. She said that since the mark appeared later in life, after his birth, his soulmate must be younger than him. Victor was in awe. He had a tiny soulmate, just born, who was four years younger than him. Victor couldn't wait to meet them. He hoped it happened soon.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

23 years had past. Victor was sick and tired. He was 27 years old. A world-class figure skater. 5 time consecutive GPF gold medalist. He was successful. He was accomplished. Yet, Victor couldn't seem to heal the hole in his chest. As he sat in bed, Victor felt tired. Of what? He didn't know. He'd lost his inspiration. It was a routine. Skate, win, repeat. His life was a constant repeat. The same thing over, and over again. So when he saw that video of Katsuki Yuuri ( HIS SOULMATE), he felt it only right that if his career started because of his soulmate, it was fair that it would end because of him. Victor had fallen in love with Yuuri at the banquet. And that's how Victor found himself on a plane to Japan with one thing in mind. Katsuki Yuuri. His soulmate.


	2. Surprise!?

Yuuri didn't remember much from when he was little. But he did remember what his Okaa-San said. He was extremely lucky to be born with his soulmark. It meant that his soulmate was alive, and out there, somewhere. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri had just come home after he bombed the Sochi GPF. He was still so embarrassed. Not only did he let his country down, but he was also yelled at by some teenage punk in a bathroom! He was currently mourning his pet, Vicchan. His biggest regret was that he wasn't here when his precious poodle passed away. Maybe if he was, he could have saved Vicchan. He turned around, only to be assaulted by a giant ball of fluff. 'Wait a minute. Is that...?!' 

"Just like Vicchan, right? Belongs to a handsome foreigner soaking in the hot springs." His mother told him cheerfully. 'No way, it can't be.' He ran to the hot springs and threw open the door. In front of him, in all his naked glory, was Victor Nikiforov, Living Legend of Russia. 

"Hello Yuuri, starting today, I'll be your coach!" He announced in that sexy, sexy accent of his. Okay, back on topic. He was overwhelmed, so he did the best thing one could do in a situation like this. 

He fainted.


	3. Updates

Hello everyone. Just wanted to let you know that there should be an update by the end of August. I'm working on some chapters now, so those should be up soon. At the most, mid September. 

Thank you for your patience. I'm not giving up on this story anytime soon, so don't worry. Thank you for reading this, anyway. It means a lot. Hope you have a nice day!


	4. What a collection!

He awoke to bright blue eyes peering down at him. He jumped in surprise. 

" Wow! This is quite the collection you have here!" 

He was here. **Victor Nikiforov** was in his bedroom. Victor Nikiforov was in _his bedroom_. His bedroom. His eyes widened. Shit! The posters! Yuuri's face burned. 

" I knew you were a fan, but I didn't know it was this serious!"  
Oh, no. Victor probably thought he was some kind of freak. He ruined his chances forever. Now, Victor would go back to Russia, and tell everyone how much of a creep Yuuri was! 

" I'm honestly flattered, Yuuri!" Victor flashed him his heart smile. Yuuri's heart stopped.

" Come on, let's go! You have to show me everything!" Yuuri smiled at Victor's enthusiasm. Victor, his soulmate. **His soulmate**. No way. He couldn't believe it. But it was true. Somehow, he, a dime-a-dozen skater with little talent had managed to be **The** Victor Nikiforov's _soulmate_. It truly was a miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am so sorry for not updating, but I have been really busy, and high school is hectic. I'll try to update more often, and try to make them longer, but don't get your hopes. Thanks!


End file.
